Holiday Spirit
by nightday4647
Summary: Christmas, Shizaya style! Warning contains yaoi, smut, misuse of cake, and tons of fluff! Oneshot!


**Well guys it's Christmas and I thought what better way to celebrate the birth of Jesus than with gay smut. Merry Christmas guys! And for those of you that don't celebrate it, Happy Holidays!**

**As always, I do not own Durarara! or its characters  
**

* * *

Shizuo was at a loss. What the hell could he possibly buy for that damned flea of his? He cursed himself once again for waiting until the last minute to go Christmas shopping instead of going when Izaya suggested it a few weeks ago. Now here he was, searching through stores at 11:37 pm on Christmas Eve searching for his picky lover a Christmas gift. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," the disgruntled blonde chanted as he looked through racks of clothing.

"May I help you?" a concerned clerk asked Shizuo.

"Uh yeah actually," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I need a gift for my…well..um…my boyfriend," he said sheepishly.

"Well what does this boyfriend like?"

"I don't really know. He likes watching people. He's kind of a psychopath," the blonde admitted.

"You said he likes watching people? Hmmm. How about these then," she said, leading Shizuo over to what appeared to be hunting equipment and pulling out a pair of fancy looking binoculars. "These are a brand new model, state of the art," she then began to list off features that Shizuo didn't really care to pay attention to. Instead he gazed at the knives that were hanging along the wall.

"I'll take it," Shizuo interrupted. He also glanced over at the knives again. "I'll also take those two knives right there," he said pointing at two switchblades.

"No problem," the clerk responded merrily, grabbing all of the things Shizuo requested and ringing them up. Behind the register was a collection of DVDs on sale for ¥1000 apiece. Shizuo kindly asked the clerk to grab 5 children's and anime DVDs that he knew Izaya didn't own and she added those to the bag. Shizuo blanched a bit at the total but reasoned that whatever Izaya had gotten him would be ten times more expensive. He just liked to show off that way.

Shizuo thanked the clerk and started hurrying back to the apartment he shared with the informant. He hoped that Izaya was already asleep so he could quickly wrap these up and place them underneath the tree. The blonde began grumbling to himself as snow started to fall from the sky, chilling his bones further. He quickened his pace and managed to make it home before midnight.

He was delighted to notice that all the lights were off. He sat his bags on the couch and quietly climbed up the stairs to make sure the informant was indeed asleep. He opened the door and gazed down at his lover affectionately before digging through the closet for some wrapping paper, scissors, and tape. Unfortunately, Izaya had already used all of the halfway decent paper so he was stuck with tacky penguins in sleds.

Shizuo quickly wrapped the presents to the best of his ability and placed them under the tree before groggily heading upstairs and crawling under the covers. He felt Izaya snuggle into his arms and he quickly fell asleep with a smile on his face.

"SHIIIZZZUUUU-CHHAAANN! Wake up! It's Christmas! Come on Protozoan! Let's go open presents!"

The protozoan in question groggily turned over and stared into the excited informant's face. "I don't recall you turning into a three year old, Flea," he bit out.

"I don't need to be three to be excited for Christmas! Come on! I've already made coffee, so you have no excuse for staying in bed."

Shizuo turned onto his side and groaned when he saw the time on the alarm clock 4:17 am. "Are you fucking insane? It's four in the morning!"

Izaya chuckled. "No need for yelling. You're gonna wake up the neighbors at this rate."

"You act like I give a damn," Shizuo replied, putting the pillow over his head in an attempt to drown out the informant's too loud voice.

"Please Shizu-chan? This is the first Christmas that you haven't tried to kill me! We should be celebrating extra hard!"

"If you keep talking, you'll have to wait one more Christmas before my murder attempts cease."

"Aww Shizu-chan, don't be like that. Just come downstairs and open presents and then I'll let you go back to bed. I promise."

Figuring that Izaya wouldn't quit until he got what he wanted, Shizuo slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes before shooting a glare in his lover's direction. The informant flashed a smirk before rising to his feet and pulling Shizuo to his. He led the blonde down the stairs and sat him on the couch before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and running into the kitchen to grab some coffee. He sat the steaming mug in front of the yawning male before sitting by the Christmas tree to pass out presents. He gave Shizuo the three packages that he bought him before setting his four presents in front of him. He watched with eager eyes as Shizuo sleepily tore through the paper. The first present was a huge strawberry cake, made and delivered last night. The second was a custom made jacket that Izaya knew would suit the blonde well. And he was in need of a winter coat anyway. The last was an assortment of things including a large number of sweets, a gift certificate to his favorite restaurant, and two tickets to a martial artist match happening later that month. Shizuo thanked the informant before leaning down and pushing his lips forcefully against the smaller male's.

"Glad you like them," Izaya said. "Sorry it isn't much."

"It's more than enough Izaya. I would've been happy with nothing."

"You're just saying that. No one is ever happy with nothing!" But the informant smiled anyway and began to tear through his own gifts.

"I didn't really know what to get you," the blonde warned. "I kind of had the clerk help me."

"Anything is fine as long as it's from you." Izaya said cheerfully. He opened the DVDs first, fawning over all the new shows he had to watch. "You do realize that you're gonna have to watch these with me, don't you Shizu-chan?"

"I was afraid of that," Shizuo said solemnly, but a small smile graced his face.

The raven continued opening his presents jumping up to test his new binoculars. "Oh wow Shizu-chan you should come see the zoom on these bad boys. I can see I man scratching his ass from a block away!"

"You'd better not use those to check out other men, Flea. I'll rip your dick off."

Izaya turned around and adjusted his new binoculars so he could zoom in on Shizuo's crotch. "Don't worry Shizu-chan. I think I like the view in here way more than any man out there could give me."

Shizuo blushed as the raven sat down to open his last two gifts which were tied together with some ribbon. He quickly untied it and opened up both boxes. He gasped as his eyes came to rest on the switchblades that the blonde had bought him. "Oh wow, Shizu-chan! You shouldn't have!"

"Do you like them?"

"Like them? Shizu-chan, I love them!" the informant replied while slicing at some paper to check their sharpness.

Shizuo closed his eyes in contentment as Izaya played with his new toys. Suddenly, the blonde felt someone sitting in his lap and his eyes opened to meet Izaya's dilated pupils. "Uh Flea? What are you doing?"

"I don't know Shizu-chan. You tell me," the raven replied with a smirk as he bent down to suck and lick at the blonde's neck. Shizuo unconsciously turned his head to the side to give that eager mouth more room.

"Flea, it's four in the morning. I don't think I have the energy to get it up. Can this not wait?"

"Nya! I can't help it! Knives get me hard Shizu-chan," Izaya whispered seductively against the tanned skin.

"That's gotta be the creepiest thing you have ever said to me, and that's really saying something," Shizuo replied, but he felt his body start to respond to Izaya's touches.

The informant smirked against Shizuo's neck as he felt the blonde's cock start to swell beneath him. He pulled up and grasped Shizuo's head in his hands as he leaned in for a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. Their tongues swirled together, fighting for dominance before Izaya won and slipped inside the blonde's waiting mouth. He explored at his leisure as Shizuo's hands slipped underneath his shirt and tweaked his nipples somewhat roughly. Izaya moaned into the kiss before pulling away for air. Shizuo's head dipped down and he repeated what the informant was doing to him earlier. He sucked and bit Izaya's neck until it was covered in possessive marks. Izaya continued to moan wantonly as Shizuo's skilled hands ravished his sensitive chest.

"Shit, Flea," Shizuo grunted as the informant began to grind hard into lap. He felt his mind go white with pleasure for a moment and he basked in the feeling of glorious friction. The blonde took his hands out from underneath his lover's shirt before ripping said garment off of his body.

"I really…nng.. wish you'd stop…destroying my clothes, brute," Izaya said as Shizuo's head reached down to suck at a taught nipple, his hand tending to its neglected twin. He reveled in the sounds of the raven's moans and pants, his cock growing harder if that was possible. He quickly dislodged himself and picked Izaya up bridal style. The informant began sucking at Shizuo's neck again and the blonde carried him upstairs before placing him on the bed.

Shizuo slowly moved his way down Izaya's writhing body, licking and kissing every patch of skin he could see. He slipped off the raven's pajama pants before moving his head over the erection straining at Izaya's boxers. He blew a soft puff of hot air over the bulge, making Izaya squirm before he mouthed at the clothed erection. He tasted the saltiness of the raven's precum and he purred at the taste.

Feeling the vibrations of the blonde's purr against his cock drove Izaya crazy. He sat up a bit and gripped the blonde head in front of him. Shizuo looked up from his work questioningly. "Now now Shizu-chan," Izaya said breathlessly, "it's not nice to tease someone who just bought you delicious cake."

"That cake does look pretty yummy. That reminds me," Shizuo said before running out of the room.

"What the hell Shizu-chan?!" Izaya yelled, feeling neglected.

"It'll be worth it Flea. Just trust me!" Izaya heard the blonde reply from downstairs. The raven lightly palmed his cock as he waited until he finally heard the sounds of the blonde's footsteps in the hallway.

"Took you long enough," Izaya grumbled as Shizuo walked into the room holding a piece of the strawberry cake in his hand. "Wait protozoan, there is no way I'm going to allow you to eat before we have sex. No fucking way!"

"Oh?" Shizuo said, sitting down next to his lover. He dipped his finger into the frosting before ghosting it across Izaya's lightly defined abs. He tongue followed the frosting trail, lapping it up sensually. "I think you'll change your mind before we're done."

Izaya shivered as the blonde slowly covered all of his erogenous zones with frosting and bits of cake. While he wasn't one for excessive foreplay, he had to admit that it felt pretty good. He moaned lowly as Shizuo slowly ate the cake at his collar bones and moved down to lick the frosting off of his nipples. The raven noticed that for some reason, he was still in his boxers and Shizuo was fully clothed. He reluctantly stopped the blonde with trembling fingers pulling at his shirt. He quickly pulled off the garment so he could fully gaze upon his lover's well sculpted body. He ran his hands down Shizuo's chest as he came to lap up the frosting he had placed on Izaya's face. The raven giggled a bit as Shizuo's tongue tickled his jawline. Those giggles quickly turned into an appreciative moan as the blonde moved to nip at his earlobes. "Oh God Shizuo."

Those words went straight to the blonde's groin and he decided that the both of them were wearing too much clothing. He ripped off his own pants and boxers, not caring if they were destroyed, but he was more careful with the raven's garment for fear he would start bitching again.

Izaya gasped as he felt cool air hit his heated erection. He flipped their positions so that he was on top and quickly peppered kissed down the blonde's chest, not really caring about the foreplay anymore. He just wanted Shizuo in him as quick as possible. He turned his body so that the two were in a sixty nine position before taking as in as much of Shizuo as he could. He heard the blonde grunt behind him before he felt one deliciously long digit slide into his quivering hole. He moaned loudly and Shizuo felt the vibrations travel up his spine. The blonde continued to prep Izaya to the best of his abilities as Izaya slowly lubed up Shizuo's cock with his saliva. Neither were concerned with anything else besides getting the other ready as quickly as possible.

Izaya let the blonde's erection slide out of his mouth as he moaned, "Shizu-chan please…ngh oh God….just take me already!"

Shizuo was happy to oblige as he flipped their positions once again so that he could look down on Izaya's ravished face. His cheeks were flushed a brilliant shade of red and his breaths were coming out in short gasps and pants. Shizuo leaned over and bit down hard on Izaya's shoulder as he slowly slid home with practiced ease. The males moaned in unison as Shizuo was buried to the hilt. He gave the raven a second to get readjusted to his girth before he started up a quick and relentless rhythm.

Izaya writhed underneath the blonde's brute strength, screaming in ecstasy as Shizuo started to abuse his prostate. The raven grabbed for his lover's face as he pulled them together in a face-shattering kiss. Tongues dueled in and out of mouths as the two panted against one another, moving as one.

"Goddamn, I fucking love you Flea," Shizuo gasped as he pulled away. He threw Izaya's left leg over his shoulder and pounded into his lover with more fervor. He could feel his release swiftly approaching and from the sounds and faces the raven was making, he could pretty solidly guess that Izaya's was too.

"Shit the bed, Shizuo. I don't..nnnngg think I'm gonna..last much longer."

"Cum for me Flea," the blonde whispered into his lover's ear, grasping his cock harshly. He timed his pumps with his thrusts and within a few seconds, Izaya was screaming Shizuo's name as a thick stream of hot liquid covered their stomachs.

The blonde grunted as he felt those already tight walls clamp down hard on his cock. He thrust a few more times before the walls milking him became too much and he poured his release into the twitching raven. He collapsed on Izaya and he felt those thin fingers twirling around his blonde hair affectionately.

"Merry Christmas Shizu-chan," the informant whispered. Shizuo propped himself up and smiled down warmly at the smaller male. He pulled him into a lazy kiss before crawling off of him and pulling him against his chest.

"I'm going back to bed," Shizuo mumbled as he closed his eyes and twined his fingers through Izaya's raven hair.

"Awww. Shizu-chan! I was hoping we could go for a second round!" Izaya said mischievously.

"The blonde sharply pulled on the hair he was playing with before growling "Shut the hell up and go to sleep."

Izaya just chuckled as he snuggled in closer to his lover.

"I love you too, Shizu-chan."


End file.
